Bounty Hunters Guild
The Bounty Hunters Guild originally began in Texas but has spread to almost every system in Sirius, providing a broad array of security-oriented services for a reasonable fee. Overview The Bounty Hunters Guild is a mercenary organization operating in numerous systems across the Sirius Sector. They are frequently hired by house corporations, police, and militaries to aid in the protection of trade routes or to take on wanted criminals in search-and-destroy missions. Bounty Hunters are particularly reviled by criminals because many of them were once pirates themselves. As a result, many Hunters know of the various Jump Hole routes and employ that knowledge in their assignments. They are hated more than most pirates by the Outcasts, but none revile the Hunters as much as the Xenos and Red Hessians. Bases Under Control *Sheffield Station, Manchester, Bretonia *Deshima Station, Shikoku, Kusari Ships Selling *Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighter, Sheffield Station *Bounty Hunter AP-8050 Hammerhead Very Heavy Fighter, Freistadt Base Details Bounty Hunters fly fast ships named after aggressive fish and use laser and particle weapons named after ancient American frontier terms such as Gunslinger and Buckshot. Commonly-Used Ships *Piranha light fighter *Barracuda heavy fighter *Hammerhead very heavy fighter Official Faction Standings Allies: *House corporations Enemies: *Criminals Rep Grinding Info As the Bounty Hunters are only slightly friendly with the House Police and Militaries, beating up Bounty Hunters won't infuriate lawful factions. However, it WILL please many of the strongest criminal factions in Sirius. If you plan on running Artifacts or Cardamine from the Edge Worlds, it might be a good idea to beat down Bounty Hunters and Xenos until the Outcasts, Corsairs and possibly Red Hessians are friendly, but the Bounty Hunters are merely neutral. Friendly pirate factions will not attempt to hijack your cargo, and Bounty Hunters never do. Friends *Bretonia Armed Forces (+0.05) *Bretonia Police (+0.05) *Daumann Heavy Construction (+0.05) *Kruger Minerals (+0.05) *Liberty Navy (+0.05) *Liberty Police (+0.05) *LSF (+0.05) *Rheinland Military (+0.05) *Rheinland Police (+0.05) *Zoners (+0.05) *Kusari Naval Forces (+0.03) Enemies *Xenos (-0.30) *Red Hessians (-0.25) *Outcasts (-0.20) *Corsairs (-0.15) *Gaians (-0.15) *Lane Hackers (-0.15) *Liberty Rogues (-0.15) *Blood Dragons (-0.10) *Unioners (-0.10) *Bundschuh (-0.05) *Mollys (-0.05) *Junkers (-0.05) Role in Single-Player Storyline After the player is forced to flee Liberty space, the Bounty Hunters will become artificially hostile towards the player, to the point of a large-scale attack in the Magellan system. After the player enters Bretonian space, the Bounty Hunters will continue to mount attacks until the player buys a new ship or begins mission 7 in the old ship. News BOUNTY HUNTERS: DESPISED BY ALL: HOUSTON -- Criminals who've gone bad and have no problem hunting down their own join the Bounty Hunters Guild. Every crime organization in Sirius has lost many of their numbers to this group and will lose more. The worst insult to most pirates: Once the Bounty Hunter was just like him or her but now is a lap dog to the corporations. Hunters know the Jump Hole networks and how outlaws operate, which makes them more dangeorus than police or military. If you have the opportunity to kill one of them, don't hesitate. FAMOUS BOUNTY HUNTER DIES: SHROPSHIRE -- Emma Harris, one of Bretonia's most successful Bounty Hunters, passed away at her estate on Sunday evening. From humble beginnings, Harris became renowned for her incredible skill as a pilot, including her daring tactics. She was catapulted to fame when she killed five Mollys single handedly and captured one of their top leaders, Seamus O'Riordan. Harris amassed great personal wealth from hunting and retired at the age of 57. Never one to sit still, Harris began a crusade against what she called "the social bigotry of our society." FUGITIVE ESCAPES BOUNTY HUNTER TRAP: DURHAM -- Ruthless murderer, pirate, and drug smuggler Santiago Llorens hijacked another Diamond shipment bound for Leeds from New London. This last attack was supposed to be his last according to statements of the two Guild master Bounty Hunters contracted by IC to dispatch Llorens. It was the Hunters' plan to lure the Outcast into a trap, but their strategy backfired when Santiago killed own of the guild masters and four of their support Hunters as he fought his way through the ambush. The second master Hunter has disappeared into the Border Worlds after him. Rumors "I find the Bounty Hunters a distasteful and crude lot. They do perform essential and unpleasant tasks for the authority though. At least we don't have to go into the Somerset." - Constable Paula Pinfield, Bretonia Police "The Navy doesn't have the authority to enter another colony's space without permission from the government. That's why sometimes if you want to catch somebody you have to hire a Bounty Hunter to do it, as unsavory as that is. Usually Bounty Hunters are just as bad as the scum you hire them to capture." - Liberty Navy, Planet Manhattan Category:Factions Category:Corporations